Identity (Dis)Aster
by Fareway
Summary: As a large, unknown organization rises up into the spotlight to steal data and tech from widely expanding companies, the Team and the League find that the Shadows are not responsible. The Team is now ordered to retrieve any stolen information and cripple these burglar wannabies, but things begin to get tense as these shadowy people go after some information from Wayne Tech.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Unknown

March 27

1:59

The night was cool as the spring season rolled in, the humidity keeping its ground until it could no longer warm the grass that started to coat in dew. The forest that rivaled the tiny green blades on the floor of the earth savored the darkness that flooded this side of the hemisphere. Each branch holding in and swallowing the black nothingness whereas the grass embraced the glowing full moon that ruled the sky above them.

There was a rival of lights that shone in the distance, a factory or unknown tech building. It had a wall of electric and metal fencing, woven together to keep out those that they called intruders. Men and women in uniforms patrolled the outskirts, armed and alert. They had associates patrolling inside as well, protected within their uniform and equipped with earpieces, radios, and walky talkies for quick communication. These certain items were now in use as their owners hastily moved to intersect a break in.

The alarm blared off in the building as men ran to and fro to find the culprit. The all gathered within the compounds of a large room, assorted with multiple computer desks and technology the regular human could not understand. A front line of men knelt down on their knees, eyeing a large pile of crates that were just recently shipped in.

"She was here," one man stated.

"Where did she go." Another questioned. They kept their weapons cocked and ready, eyes searching for what they once saw. But even though she wasn't entirely invisible, her camouflage skills were still outmatched compared to the human eye.

"Still here," a sweet and kind voice replied to the questions that sprang from the soldier's mouths. Their attention was redirected to a certain spot in front of them as their faces narrowed into glares. They readied their weapons prepared to fire, but didn't get the chance as the invisible Martian held out her hands and released a portion of her power. A wave of telekinesis flowed out from her and knocked the first line of men back into the others. She smiled as her diversion was a success, but quickly frowned as she saw another group instantly retaliate. As they cocked their weapons she prepared to flee, but another voice relinquished her panic as it shouted out from above her.

"Sekans otni snopaew rieht nrut!" Suddenly, the men's eyes widened as the guns they held felt lighter, thinner, and more… alive. Most of them gasped, some of them screamed, but all of them promptly dropped the snakes that replaced their guns. The snakes hissed at them in return for their outbursts, blaring their sharp fangs and frightening the men even further.

Miss Martian floated up into the rafters were Zatanna stood, her camouflage still active.

"_You turned their weapons into snakes?" _she stated through the telepathic link.

Zatanna continued to smile and shrugged her shoulders, _"Yeah, I wanted to use the old fashion bunnies, but I thought snakes would be more frightening."_ Miss Martian smiled back before she turned her head to reach out to the others.

"_We have sector 12 distracted, you may proceed as planned." _She announced.

"_Good." _A man replied, his voice deeper, but also kind. _"Robin, continue with the mission and retrieve the stolen data."_ Aqualad commanded.

"_On it!"_ Robin replied with excitement and moved in.

* * *

The room was silent, a single officer sitting in a chair in front of a screen that showed vast amounts of information. The man was streaming through the codes, groaning in frustration as the information was unreadable thanks to its encryption. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only eyes watching the monitor.

Up above him was a ventilation shaft, the iron bars that served as a covering was silently being removed. A small head peeked over the edge, masked eyes keen on their target as he waited patiently.

An alarm blared outside, causing the officer to turn around in his chair and stand up. He ran to the automatic door which slid open upon his approach and glanced out. A couple shouts from other men down the hall and the officer was gone, the room now empty of hostiles.

"The fish took the bait." The 14 year old boy whispered to himself as he smiled.

Robin silently fell down onto the floor, kneeling as his body absorbed the force. He stood up and glanced back at the door before making his way over to the screen. He casually scooted the chair out of the way and took out a cord from his wrist computer, plugging it into a drive on the monitor.

"Alright, let's take back what you took." He said to himself as his fingers flew across the hologram that projected from his wrist. His smile never faded as he easily downloaded the files and uploaded a virus into the software.

"There," Robin stated as he finished up and retracted his cord back into his wrist computer, the hologram shutting down, "That should keep you guys busy for a while."

Suddenly the door behind him burst open, a cloud of white smoke moving in thanks to the blast. Robin whipped his head around, body alert and ready.

Five men walked in, glares on their faces, as they held what looked to be modified blasters and a large one man cannon. The gun probably weighed more than the man holding it, a sinister red glow coming from deep within.

The men looked around in the room, noticing nothing and no one; that is until the canon guy looked up. He was quick enough to see the slightest bit of movement from the vent cover being put back in place. He glared harder and shouted to his men.

"He's in the ventilation shafts!" As he announced this, two of his men ran over and fired smoke grenades into the shaft, the metal air ways quickly filling up with intoxicating smoke. All five of them waited patiently for their sneak thief to fall out, looking around for any signs. Suddenly, the vent cover was kicked down, landing on the head of one of the soldiers. The man cried out in pain as he fell to the floor along with the metal bars.

Robin jumped out of the vent, landing on the floor with grace as he turned and glared at the people; an oxygen breather securely fastened to his mouth.

"Get him!" the boss man, or the canon guy, shouted and his men followed through with the order instantly. They rushed at the Boy Wonder, but never got to him as Robin threw down a flash bomb, the bright light effectively blinding them as he ran out the door.

He active his holographic computer to see the building's schematics as he was running, his mind wondering off in the telepathic link.

"_Kid, you were supposed to keep the guys distracted in my sector!"_ he complained, but he wasn't angry.

"_Uh, sorry,"_ Kid Flash apologized. _"I kind of got distracted myself."_

"_With what?"_ he questioned…

* * *

Wally quickly skid out of the way as another round of bullets flew out of a modified machine gun. The man holding the weapon smiling so broadly, at first glance, Robin might have mistaken him for the Joker. The man started laughing crazily as Kid Flash quickly bolted back and forth, ducking and screaming at times as the bullets nearly grazed his skin.

An angered shout emitted from above and the man looked up, his weapon halting its firing.

Superboy fell down from the rafters above, elbows raised as he slammed down on the man. He was knocked out instantly and Superboy rushed to take his gun and tear it in two.

"Thanks Supes." Wally said with a huge smile and a huff of relief.

"Don't thank us yet, we brought company." Aqualad announced as he ran in from a door, close behind him was a large group of men.

"Not a problem." A voice stated.

Just as the group readied to fire, an arrow dashed across the air and exploded in front of them. Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash turned around to see Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna appear from another doorway. They approached the three males and stood beside them.

"What took you so long, babe?" Kid Flashed flirted, glancing over at Artemis

"Oh you know, I had some guys that seriously needed a punch in the face." Artemis replied with a smile as she readied another arrow, one eye fixated on the targets.

"We are nearly done here, has any one seen Robin?" Aqualad announced, turning to his friends for an answer. But one was not needed as Robin replied through the telepathic link.

"_I'm good, let's go!"_ And with that, the group of teens quickly rushed out of the building. The made their way out onto the field and beyond the grounds of the factory. They stood on top of a hill not far from their camouflaged ship and watched as a sector of the factory exploded. It was a secluded part as every guard had been ordered to move elsewhere thanks to the teens.

Robin landed down on the grass beside them, seemingly coming from nowhere as he stood up and laughed.

"Team, one, random bad guys zero!" he stated victoriously. Kid Flash walked over to him and gave him a fist pump.

"Dude, nice exit!"

Aqualad approached him as well, "Did you retrieve the stolen data?"

"Got it right here." Robin answered, smiling and tapping his wrist computer.

"Then it is indeed a time to celebrate. Let's get back to the cave and report our success." Kaldur replied with a kind smile.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**And that's how you do it! Young Justice style! Haha, hope you guys enjoyed that, it's only the first chapter of what I have in store. For those of you who don't know me, don't fret, I am quite experience with writing as this is I believe my 21 or 22 story I've written. Granted, all of them were HTTYD, but the first fanfictions I wrote were Young Justice… I miss that show… I deleted those few because I didn't like them, but this little puppy came to me all at once while I was at work earlier today. Got everything planned out, from start to finish! It's awesome!**

**For those of you who are reading and know me from my HTTYD franchise, don't worry, I'm not quitting on writing for Hiccup and his friends; how could I?**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in my future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime****r: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gotham Academy

Friday, March 27

8:20 am

Artemis plopped down into her seat, her bag sliding off her shoulder as it too fell with a thud. She stopped herself from moaning; her tried eye lids falling half way down as she fought to stay awake for class. It was mathematics, the perfect class to start the day.

The school bell rang, jolting Artemis from going into a sleep-induced coma. The teacher got up from her desk chair and walked over to the door to close it, but just as the door was about to connect with its frame, a small hand put itself between the gap. The teacher glanced through the window and opened the door, not at all surprised to see Dick Grayson coming in almost late again. She didn't complain, he was acing her class and he always paid attention and got his work done. As long as his absence wasn't affecting his grades, he was fine. At least that's how Mrs. Withero saw it.

Dick walked calmly now to his desk, which was two in front of Artemis', and sat down. He took out his books and listened in when the teacher started class. She instructed the students to get out their books and turn to a page while she wrote some of the problems up on the board.

Artemis stopped herself from moaning again, as she relaxed her head just enough so that it looked like she was focused on the book in front of her. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at her friend, Bethe.

"You look dead, anything good happen last night?" she questioned, smiling a bit with curiosity.

"No, just a sleepless night; too many things on the brain." Artemis replied with a sigh. It wasn't entirely a lie as her brain was occupied with the mission, and she really didn't get a whole lot of sleep afterwards.

Bethe was about to say something else when her peripheral caught the teacher turning around and she quickly acted like as if paying attention. Artemis, however, let her head fall down into her book just as Mrs. Withero was searching the group for someone to answer the problem. Her eyes landed on Artemis and she placed a hand on her hip, a disapproving sigh escaping her lips.

"Artemis?" she announced. Said teen quickly whipped her head up, eyes wide and fully awake now.

"Yes?" she asked a little nervous.

"Is it so hard to ask for you to stay awake in my class?" she questioned. For a teacher at Gotham Academy, she was actually a lot nicer than most others; especially when it came to correcting and controlling the teens.

"Uh, sorry ma'am, I'll… stay awake." Artemis replied sheepishly. A couple of the other kids giggled and Artemis mentally glared at them.

Dick kept facing forward, but didn't hide that smirk on his face whenever Artemis got caught. If Me'gann was here and the mind link hooked up, he probably would have felt her glare. He knew exactly why she was tired, heck he'd be tired too if he wasn't use to the whole late night hero business.

Mrs. Withero noticed Dick's smile, albeit, among the other students.

"Richard, is there something funny?" The class looked at him and so did Artemis, thinking that he was laughing at her too.

Dick looked up a bit too fast for his liking, but relaxed as he saw the perfect loophole.

"Yes ma'am, you got the equation wrong." He answered, high fiving himself mentally for his luck and quick observation.

Mrs. Withero looked taken back and checked the problem beside her on the white board. It was wrong, but only a tiny detail.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Sorry." She stated. The class giggled at it as well and Artemis' little occurrence was soon forgotten.

* * *

As time dragged on, the school day preceded to the last class, gym. This was one of Dick's favorites as his more dominate side was at home. It was well known to a lot of the teachers that Dick Grayson came from the circus life and was an amazing acrobat; some of them even have gone to the shows. However, a lot of the kids in the school were clueless and had to be reminded often of his feats; gym class was one of those lessons.

They were playing prison ball, an exciting game for most of the kids and a boring waste of time for those who cared little to participate. As always, Dick and the linebacker of the junior high football team was placed on either side. They would always try to strike each other out, Dick normally getting ahead whenever he didn't use some acrobatic skills. But today, the jock seemed to want to butt heads.

"Come on, Grayson, what'cha waiting for?!" the sports fanatic teased. He laughed as a few balls darted across the room towards Dick. The boy moved and swerved to avoid getting hit, using the ball in his left hand to block a few near his legs. David, the jockey kid teasing him, started yelling to throw the ball; obviously to catch it and send Dick to the jail. But Dick had another plan and threw it clear over into the jail so some of his teammates could get back in.

"Really, Grayson? What are ya afraid?!" David teased some more, a huge smile planted on his face. One of his friends ran up to the line and threw a ball straight towards Dick. The speed the ball was going and the short distance it had to travel would have left anyone getting hit and going to jail, but Dick Grayson wasn't just anyone. He quickly caught the ball, using its momentum to do a double twirl in the air and throw with a dead on trajectory towards David's chest. David was so shocked with what happened that he was unprepared by the force and got knocked down onto his butt. A lot of the kids on Dick's team pointed and laughed.

David glared at Dick, "Luck shot." He murmured as he got back up and stammered over to the jail. Dick shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically, not really sorry, but not actually rubbing it in his face.

On the other side of the gym, in the other jail, was Bethe, in front of her guarding the prison was Barbra. Barbra kept her eyes peeled for any stray balls that might venture too close to the line. Upon one of her quick looks, she noticed Bethe staring rather affectionately at Dick. She furrowed her eyebrows and smirked, taking a few steps closer so her whisper could be heard.

"Are you making googly eyes at Dick?" she asked her. It wouldn't be the first time Barbra caught some one, but she didn't expect it from Bethe.

Bethe quickly retaliated and looked at her offended. "What, N.O." she replied with an attitude before relaxing again and looking over in Dick's direction. "I was looking at David." It was a good cover up, but a lie all the same. And Barbra caught it.

"Right," she said quietly while turning her head to pay attention to the game.

Just as everyone was getting competitive, the bell rang. Dick went back to the boy's locker room, took a quick shower and put his uniform back on. He ruffled his hair a bit with a towel before stuffing it in his bag and heading out the door.

While out in the courtyard, Dick noticed Artemis among a group of girls, one of them he recognized as Bethe. He kept watching for a few seconds before Artemis said her good byes and headed off. She walked home as her apartment building was only a few blocks down the street and it was quicker than just waiting on the bus. Dick, however, got a ride from Alfred like he always did; going home in one of Bruce's many vehicles. Said butler was waiting by the car with the door held open.

"Good evening, Master Dick." Alfred greeted with a British accent.

"Hey Alfred." Dick replied.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" the older man asked.

"It was great…" Dick replied before thinking a bit about it, "Normal…" Then he thought about it a little bit more, "Eh." He finished with a careless shrug. Then he hopped into the car and threw his book bag in the back seat.

"I'll take D, all of the above." Alfred joked as he closed the door and wandered over to the driver's side.

The ride home to the Wayne Manor would be a short one, but Dick would not stay home for long as he was supposed to meet up with the team at the Cave for their celebration with last night's successful mission. It wasn't the first they had been successful with, but KF insisted that they go out and celebrate. Unbeknownst to all of them, Wally himself included, Dick knew exactly where the speedster wanted to celebrate. And he couldn't help but roll his eyes at it…

* * *

"Gelatis … again?" Artemis questioned with dissatisfaction.

Happy Harbour

Friday, March 27

4:02 pm

"Yeah, why not?" Wally replied. "It's the one thing better than ice cream."

Me'gann looked over at her friend, "Don't you like gelatis?"

Artemis crossed her arms, "I have nothing against them, I just thought we could go somewhere else. Besides, Wally's just here to see the _chick_ from last time." She retorted with a wave of her hand. Wally leaned in on the counter and smiled to the cashier.

"Hey, beautiful. Can I have another orange ice with mango custard?" he flirted. The girl just looked at him, but otherwise replied with a friendly smile and a 'coming right up.'

Zatanna leaned in to Artemis, her hands intertwined with Dick's as she did so, "Only to annoy you, how cute." Artemis responded with a smile to her and a vengeful glare to Wally.

"I'll just take a banana split." Artemis ordered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll have one too; it's my favorite ice cream." Zatanna added.

"No thank you." Kaldur answered the girl.

"I'm not hungry." Conner replied as well.

"What about you?" the cashier asked, motioning over to Dick.

Suddenly, his pants pocket vibrated and he let go of Zatanna's hand to retrieve his phone; Zatanna noticed and glanced at him. Once he pulled it out, he checked the message and quickly gained a serious expression on his face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the cashier asked again.

"Uh, no thank you." Dick replied before directing towards his friends, "Sorry guys, I've got to go."

"Duo thing?" Wally asked, a little disappointed that his best friend of all time couldn't stay.

"Duo thing." Dick replied, waving bye to them as he rushed off down the street. As he rounded the corner, Dick pulled out his phone again and clicked on the message he had received. At first glance, he knew that it was serious as the title of it stated, **"Important, come to Gotham." **He read the brief summary of the mission before starting to sprint. This was serious, and he needed to get there fast.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**I've always seen a lot of this in other fanfictions that Dick's acrobatic skills are some kind of secret that if he uses them then people will automatically connect him to Robin. This isn't the case, there are many people in the world that are acrobats and even not, they can do amazing feats. Robin is awesome and can do amazing things.**

**Other than that side note, I thank all of you who take the time to read and hope you're enjoying it. I almost have the third chapter done, so be looking for it either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Gotham City

Friday, March 27

5:13 pm

Batman perched on the edge of an apartment complex just across from the police station of down town Gotham. A pair of goggles was held up at his eyes as he observed the situation below. To the untrained, and probably anyone who didn't know Batman personally, they wouldn't have heard the small thud two pairs of boots made as they landed on the roof top.

Dick, know dressed in his hero outfit, calmly walked over to stand beside his mentor and father figure. Batman didn't flinch when he spoke, but he did calm himself a bit more now that he had back up.

"Any update?" Robin asked.

"None yet. Commissioner Gordon is still trapped inside with many other police officers and the bomb is still active." Batman replied in his monotone voice.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Robin stated as he lifted one leg up on the edge and took out his grappling hook. It fired across the street and attached to the large fan on top of the police station. The line pulled him in and Robin disappeared from Batman's side with an echoing laugh. Batman smirked and followed soon after. Once he landed on the police station, his protégé was already in the air ducks. He, however, was going to take a different route.

The plan was simple, even though it was not stated verbally. It was well known that Gotham's Dynamic Duo were like a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves without vocal communication. So it was like a second nature to know Batman wanted Robin to go and deactivate the bomb while he took care of the baddies.

The air ducks were quite smaller than the ones Robin remembered from the factory the other night, but his small frame made it less of a trouble. He crawled his way through the passage ways, his wrist computer's hologram glowed a bright blue as the station's layout was displayed. Beside the layout was a GPS marker, in which case a single red dot flashed rhythmically in the basement of the building. That was Robin's destination, the bomb.

It was no surprise that the bomb was in the basement. Gotham had many underground sewer passage ways and old railway tunnels. This was probably how the psychopaths found their way into Gotham PD without being noticed, so it'd more than likely be the same way they'd exit.

Robin dropped down onto the floor of the storage room, his knees kept bent until he was sure the coast was clear. Though most stations have their files stored up in the attic, Gotham PD had two rooms secured for filing, one in the attic and another down near the basement. The later keeping the more classified documents.

The room was dark, cold, and cluttered. Robin turned on his computer screen and glanced down at the layout again; then he shut it off and stood, jogging over to the door and peeking through the window. The hallway was clear, as far as he could tell with the angle. Opening the door, he looked both left and right for any signs of baddies, and then proceeded to the door on the right. He opened the metal door as quietly as he could and snuck inside. Upon coming to the last step of the stairs, he looked out at the room and saw the bomb resting on the floor.

Robin grinned before getting to work.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon fell back into his chair, grunting as he did before glaring up at his attacker. The man wore a full body suit; no detail description could be obtained except from the black armor.

The assailant aimed his gun, loaded and ready to fire at Gordon's head. Even though the guy was wearing a mask, the Commissioner could still feel the scowl from him.

"I won't ask again." The man stated in a low and impatient tone. "Where are the files?!" he shouted.

"You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific." Commissioner Gordon replied unamused.

The modified pistol in the man's hand started whistling, like it was power up a charge.

"Wrong answer." The man replied. The pistol was about to fire when a batarang sprung out from the dark corner and knocked it out of its owner's grip. A small gasp escaped from the man's mouth before he growled and looked over where the batarang came from.

Batman stepped out of the shadows, his white, masked eyes narrow as he sent a deadly glare towards the aggressor. Gordon calmed himself now, relaxing a bit in the chair as great relief filled him at the sight of the Dark Knight.

The man laughed, "The Batman? You're no match for me." He stated confidently.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Batman replied, stoic as ever.

"You want to see it? Fine by me…" the man answered, holding his hands out as all of the sudden his body began to turn color from black to silver. He grew in size as his skin became less compact, the only details remaining of him was the shape and form of his body. The mass hissed and sizzled as it remained in the spot before Batman and Gordon.

Batman's eyes returned to their narrow position just as he got into stance and threw an explosive batarang.

"Gordon, now!" he hollered and the Commissioner ducked behind the desk just in time before the dart blew up.

The mass flew out of the way, moving to the right just shy of the explosion. It formed a swarm, looking like a school of fish before returning back to being a human body. The man laughed and raised his palm. Batman jumped out of the way when a bolt of electricity flashed towards him. The thing faced Batman again and raised his palm, but before he got to shoot another, a round of bullets hit him. The metal objects did nothing to the tiny metal that made up the man and he turned his head to look at Commissioner Gordon who stood up at his desk with his gun aimed.

If he could, the man would have smile with delight as he raised his hand towards Gordon and prepared to fire. But once again, he was stopped as Batman tossed some marbles down on the floor near his opponent's feet and they sparked to life.

Electricity traveled up the guy's legs and spread throughout his body. A screeching sound emitted from his mouth as he his mass tensed up. Quickly, the human form dissipated into a large silver swarm and crashed through the glass window, flying out and disappearing from sight.

Gordon sighed in relief for the danger to finally be over. He smiled and looked down, "Batman, I—" he stopped just when he lifted up his head to find out now one was in the room with him.

"—Thank you…" Gordon finished his sentence as he sighed from the predictability.

* * *

The metal door burst open as Batman rushed down the stairs. He stopped momentarily at the bottom to assess the room. On the floor where the bomb used to be was Robin, lying on his side facing away from Batman, unconscious.

"Robin!" Batman raised his voice with alarm and ran over to him. He gently grabbed his arm and turned him onto his back. Robin moaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"…electricity hurts…" he stated with a raspy voice through gritted teeth.

"Where's the bomb?" Batman questioned softly, thankful that his protégé was okay.

"There was no bomb." Robin replied, his eyes open now as he looked at his mentor.

"Nanobots." Batman whispered to himself, but it was loud enough so Robin could hear. The Dark Knight helped him up onto his feet and kept a secure hand on his back.

"Did you take care of the guys?" Robin asked, holding his head as it ached.

"There were no guys, not even a guy. It was nanobots." Batman replied. He took a quick look over Robin and frown disapprovingly from his condition. He never liked seeing Robin injured.

"Come on, let's get home and have Alfred patch you up." He ordered and the two of them left for the Batcave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Batcave

Friday, March 27

7:20 pm

"Master Dick, you almost scared me to death!" Alfred stated as he looked over Dick's injuries. He was sitting on a medical table next to the large, multi-screen bat computer. He looked tired, but otherwise okay, at least for now.

"I had a front row seat thanks to our link up with the bat computer and the feed died after you got electrocuted." Alfred explained.

"Sorry, Alfred; should have paid more attention." Dick apologized.

"It's not your fault, Dick. Even I got shocked when I found out our assailant wasn't entirely human."

Dick chuckled and looked over at Batman, "No pun intended?" Batman only moved his eyes towards Dick and smirked.

"I agree with Master Bruce, you couldn't have known." Alfred agreed.

"But know that we do, we can prepare next time we see them." Bruce stated, standing up from his chair at the desk and walking over to Dick and Alfred.

"We?" Dick questioned, knowing his foster father wasn't talking about them.

"You and the team." Bruce replied.

"You're going to send Master Dick and his friends after this thing?" Alfred questioned.

"They've dealt with them before." Bruce exclaimed calmly.

Dick's eyes widened in realization, "Last night! Those are the same people?" Bruce nodded. "How did they get their hands on nanobots?" Dick inquired.

"Probably the same way they got their hands on other stolen tech." Bruce replied, "And now they're going after information." He narrowed his eyes, "And I don't like where their snooping." He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Commissioner Gordon keeps a secret file in his desk about… that night." Alfred's face quickly softened and Dick looked between the two with worry and concern.

"Master Bruce, we can't be certain that's what they were there for." Alfred tried to calm the tension.

"But we can't rule it out." Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, placing his two fingers on the brim of his nose. "I need to dig deeper into this." He stated and sat back down in the chair, typing away at the keyboard. Alfred turned to Dick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Dick, I suggest we take care of your whiplash before your entire body starts to ache. Go upstairs and soak in the hot tub, that should help relax your muscles." Dick nodded in reply and hopped off of the bed. With one arm holding the other, he walked towards the exit, glancing back at Bruce for a moment before heading off.

* * *

98

99

100

Dick turned the dial until his preferred temperature was set. He dropped his towel down on the bench and climbed inside. The hot water was pleasurable against his skin as he leaned further into the water. Dick laid his head back against the side and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone went off, the device vibrating loudly on the bench next to his towel. He opened his eyes and reached out to grab his towel, drying his hands off before picking up his phone and checking to see who was calling.

"Hey, Wally." He greeted, placing his phone next to his ear.

"What's up? How goes the mission with Batman?" Wally answered, rummaging around the Cave's cupboards looking for something to snack on.

"It… could have gone better." Dick replied, his eyes veering off to the side.

"Are you okay man? You sound exhausted." Wally's voice spoke through the speakers of Dick's cell.

"I'm just distracted." He answered, trying not to worry his friend.

"Well, get tracted;" That earned Wally a silent chuckle and a smile from Dick. "Black Canary is giving us a special training session tonight, you gonna join us?" Wally asked excited.

"No, I probably shouldn't. Batman, more than likely, wouldn't allow me until I get better." Dick answered.

"_Get better_?" Wally repeated the single phrase. "Alright, **what** happened? Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's nothing to worry about, and besides, it's personal."

"_Personal_; Dick, I already know about—" Dick cut him off.

"Not _me_…" There was a short pause from both sides, Dick closing his eyes while taking in a breath.

"Is it about your foster father; is there something wrong with Bruce?" They way Dick was speaking towards the subject, Wally could tell it had something to deal with family. "If he's angry because you came home at four in the morning last night, I'm sure Batman will be able to—"

"No, it's not that." Dick took in a deep breath again before sighing, "Batman and I ran into those guys again from last night, except it was worse."

"How worse?" Wally asked, getting the hint that this was really, really important for Robin.

"Nanobot technology worse." Wally's eyes widened significantly on that response.

"Do you have any leads?"

"None yet, but I'll keep you posted." Dick replied.

"Alright." Wally replied, his attention turning to Canary's voice over the speaker. "Hey, I've got to go." He informed.

"Okay, see ya later, Wally."

"Yea, see ya later, Dick."

Wally hung up the phone, and sped off to meet up with the other teens in the mission room. As soon as he got there, the computer announced a new arrival.

**Recognized: Rocket B09**

Raquel materialized into the room, a broaden smile on her face. Kaldur matched its intensity as soon as his eyes met hers.

"Just in time, Raquel. We were about to start." Black Canary greeted while nonchalantly placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter is considerably shorter than the others because it's sort of like a transition. I also don't remember if I told you guys, but this takes place a couple months after the season 1 finale.**

**I thank you for reading, and hope you're enjoying this little story of mine. Chapter 4 more than likely will be posted today too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Wayne Manor

Saturday, March 28

9:01 am

Dick sat on the bottom step of the curved stair way that lead up from the front door of the Wayne Manor. A brilliant chandelier hung marvelously overhead, its diamonds sparkling effortlessly without the need of light. The step Dick sat on belonged to the right stairway, its twin leading to the left wing of the Manor while it led to the right wing.

Dick rested himself here after eating breakfast, walking in fully distracted by his game only to camp on the bottom step. He had recently found the new game last night a bit after his conversation with Wally. It was his usual antics with new things; play with it until you've learned everything there is to know.

He chuckled every once in a while as he repetitiously tapped his cell phone's screen. Various noises came from the device, the new game requiring his full attention. A series of explosions emitted from the device's small speakers and the black hair, blue eyed acrobat sighed in defeat.

"Good job, Grayson. Don't _avoid_ the bombs, hit every single one until you've completely destroy all you minions." Dick grumbled jokingly. He smiled and giggled, the game returning to its starting point and proceeding with its programming. Several more explosions could be heard as Dick involuntarily moved with the game.

He laughed to himself, "They look funny when they blow up."

Suddenly, a shatter of glass woke Dick from his focus before he glanced up the steps behind him. He exited out of his game and placed his phone in his pants pocket, making his way calmly upstairs to investigate what happened.

Upon reaching the height of the rails, his eyes wondered over the upstairs living room off to his right. Alfred was kneeling on the floor, using a dust pan and hand brown to scoop up some glass lying on the carpet. Bruce was standing just shy of the couch, holding one hand on his neck and rubbing it. The TV was on across from the coffee table, its channel, the news.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. That wasn't supposed to happen." Bruce apologized.

"It's quite alright, Master Bruce. I've got it taken care of." Alfred replied, understanding.

Dick walked over to them without airing a word; he knew they were aware of his presence. He knelt down and picked up a couple of stray shards, holding them gently in his hands so as not to cut himself. Alfred held out a bag and allowed Dick to drop them in along with the other health hazards.

"Thank you, Master Dick." Alfred smiled.

"You're welcome." Dick replied, quite cheerful as was his usual character. Dick glanced up at his foster father before approaching him, noticing the man's eyes wandering on his cell phone. Alfred left the two alone, disappearing down the stairs to correctly expose of the broken glass.

"Is something wrong?" Dick asked, the question almost rhetorical.

"Lucius just called." Bruce informed, his voice taking on a more fatherly tone, but still business as usual.

"Oh, you have to go to work?" Dick asked, half curious.

"No, work's been canceled." Bruce corrected.

"Huh?" Now Dick was fully curious.

"A large, and I mean _large_, group of men in black combat suits have invaded the lower levels and are working their way up. The guards are unable to hold them off." The father figure announced.

"Those guys again?" Dick exclaimed, not believe what his ears were picking up.

"It would seem this has been pre-planned; that or these people are going on a hunting spree."

"I'm coming." Dick declared immediately, knowing very well that if Bruce thought it too dangerous, he'd order him to stay behind.

"I know you are," Bruce replied softly before putting on his fatherly tone, "But we can't afford this to go south. I want no—"his sentence was cut off from the announcement on the TV.

"_In other news, it appears that Arkahm Asylum has been breached, Gotham's deadliest villains escaping as we speak. We inform civilians to stay aware of their surroundings and notify the police force if they hear or see any of the escapees…"_

"—distractions." Bruce finished. Dick looked up at him, waiting for the orders before bouncing off to kick some butt. Bruce held the brim of his nose and sighed; he kept his eyes closed as he finally spoke.

"Go to Wayne Tech, I'll send the Team to meet up with you. I'll handle Arkahm's break out." He commanded. Dick nodded and rushed off, making sure not to run into Alfred as the elder walked up the steps. Once he reached the top, the young vigilante had disappeared off to the Batcave deep below the Manor's floors.

Alfred glanced over at Bruce, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Bruce looked up at him, "Link of a feed between us and the Bat computer. I want to know what's going on at all times."

"Of course, sir." Alfred responded.

* * *

Happy Harbor, Mount Justice

Saturday, March 28

8:18 am

"Team, please report for mission briefing." Batman's voice aired over the intercom.

Wally and Artemis were the last ones to arrive, coming to stop beside their teammates as they all stood in front of the large, holographic screen.

"The organization you infiltrated in your last mission have struck again, this time in Gotham City. Robin and I pursued them just last night only to find a new weapon in their possession—nanobot technology." Batman informed through the communication link. The teens' eyes grew a bit from the update, glancing at each other for a second before Batman continued.

"They're targeting Wayne Tech as we speak to gather more highly advanced technology. I want you seven to rendezvous with Robin at these coordinates immediately."

"Another trip to Gotham?" Superboy stated, causing Rocket to chuckle.

"This isn't a joke." Batman suppressed his anger, but some still seeped through. The teens stiffened from his tone. "Failure is not an option on this mission. As soon as I'm done with another issue I will join up with you. Batman out." And with that, the connection disconnected and the Team was left alone in the Mission room.

"Coordinates have been received. Let's move out!" Aqualad announced.

* * *

Gotham City

Saturday, March 28

8:29 am

A shadow dropped down from the rooftop and landed on the sidewalk. It rushed across the dead road and stopped next to the railing that acted as a protector from the cliff a few yards from it.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the island-like prison resting among the water. Arkahm Asylum was glowing with search lights, alarms blaring, and people shouting. It would be an easier job for the Dark Knight if Robin was here to help him, but there was more at stake than just a few baddies getting loose. Robin knew what he was up against now, and knew how important it was to be successful in his mission. He had faith in his protégé, his partner. Batman just wished he was there to see this issue taken care of personally.

He didn't like calling for help to take care of matters within his city.

The bat brought out his grappling hook and shot off over the cliff. He easily made his way over to the asylum, ready to put some of Gotham's worst back in their place.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**Alright, I originally thought this story was going to be less than 10 chapters long, but now I'm seeing it having the average 10-12 chapter length. But I must say one thing… I really hate writer's block. I miss writing for HTTYD! I really, really, really want to continue my stories! But I have writer's block and it's blocking my passion for writing them! But I absolutely enjoy writing for Young Justice, it was my first fandom when I started on this site; holds a special place in my heart.**

**Enough of that, thank you all for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story. I'll be back with more chapters and until then, happy reading!**

**Sorry for any typos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Young Justice**

**Identity (Dis)Aster**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The Bio-ship traveled across the plains below in camouflage, nearly at its destination of Gotham City. Out the outside, everything was quiet, but on the inside, the ship's seven passengers were chatting up a storm full of questions.

"But I don't get it. I mean, he didn't even wait to make sure that we even got the coordinates." Rocket continued her debate.

"It did sound like there was more to it than what he told us." M'gann stated from where she sat at the driver's seat.

"He even seemed mad." Superboy added. The others looked at him oddly, "More than usual." Superboy finished.

"No, it wasn't anger, more like… impatient? He was in a hurry." Zatanna concluded.

"Batman? In a hurry?" Artemis questioned with pure disbelief.

"It could happen." Zatanna defended.

"We are not here to question Batman's body language." Aqualad spoke, catching everyone's attention. "We're here on a mission, and a very important one. Batman has his hands full and he asked us to help; a privilege we do not get often from our mentors." He reasoned, and everyone agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Rocket asked, stating what was on everyone else's minds.

"We split up into two teams. Miss Martian, you, Artemis and Rocket are with me; we will take the fight up towards the top of the building. Superboy and Zatanna will secure the first floor." Kaldur then looked over at Wally who hadn't said anything the entire ride; "Kid, I want you to find Robin.

Wally looked up from where he was gazing at the floor and nodded in understanding. Artemis glanced at him with knowing eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she sensed something up with her boyfriend. He was not one to sit quietly when it came to a discussion. She was about to reach out and touch him from behind when M'gann spoke.

"We've reached our destination." Miss Martian announced, lowering the Bio-ship so that it was right on top of a nearby building. Kaldur gave her a nod and she closed her eyes while bringing her hands up to her temple.

"_Telepathic link has been set." _She announced through the mental connection. The back of the ship opened with an organic slither and the seven of them walked out, Miss Martian being an exception as she flew.

"_Miss Martian, see if you can contact Robin."_ Aqualad ordered. Said Martian focused her attention to reach out and replied happily when she received a connection.

"_I found him."_ She notified.

"_Robin, we are outside of Wayne Tech. Where are you?"_ Aqualad asked through the link.

"_I'm kind of busy right now!"_ the hacker's voice echoed back. All of the teen's gazes were directed up on one of the floors of the building as multiple glass windows shattered.

"_I think I know where he is."_ Zatanna pointed out the obvious.

"_I'm sending Kid to meet up with you, Aqualad out."_ By the time Kaldur informed Robin this, Wally was already off.

* * *

Robin stepped back before flipping out of the way of a large, silver mass. The nanobots moved like a snake in the air as it chased the acrobat around the room. Robin did a summersault over a desk while throwing some flash grenades. The wave of nanobots hissed and roared, hovering away from the light as it messed with their sensors. It flew off to the right of the room as Robin moved to the left beside the newly broken windows.

The mass rematerialized into a human form, a smile obvious on the man's face.

"If Batman couldn't deter me, what makes you think _you _can?" the techno freak taunted. Robin smirked and quickly brought out his Taser.

"Because I have this!" he shouted as the electrified strings shot out at their target. The nanobotic man easily stepped out of the way as the strands connected with the wall instead.

The man laughed, "You missed!" he shouted with amusement.

"Did I?" Robin retorted. The man's smiled immediately turned into a frown as he glanced down at his feet to see numerous metal balls flashing a blue light. Suddenly, they erupted in an electric cloud, shocking the nanobots programing chips and frying their microscopic motherboards. The mass hissed from the wave of electricity before losing shape and falling down on the floor in a heap of dead metal.

"And that's why you never compare me to Batman." Robin stated to himself, greatly satisfied with his victory. But it was only one out of how many?

By this time, Kid Flash rushed in, skidding to a halt as he quickly assessed the room. He looked down at his feet were a large pile of small silver orbs lay motionless.

"Whoa, is this the nanobots?" he questioned.

"_Was_ the nanobots." Robin corrected as he walked up to his best friend. He then activated his wrist computer and flashed his eyes over a series of numbers before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, keeping his eyes on his ninja friend as the younger boy rushed over to the door beside the sensory scanner. He brought out a cord from his wrist and hooked in it, tapping away at the digital keyboard as codes of ones and zeroes dancing up and down the screen.

"These people are constantly trying to hack into Wayne Tech's systems." Robin answered, his eyes glued to the blue screen in front of him.

"Well, lucky for us we have an amazing hacker." Kid Flash complemented, hoping to cheer his friend up. It worked.

Robin smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, you don't know how many times they've tried and failed." His fingers stopped as the red indication turned green. "There, got it."

"Uh, one question. If everything is in lockdown, how on earth are we going to get anywhere?" Wally questioned.

"Good question," Robin replied nonchalantly, "We'll just have to improvise."

* * *

Multiple gun shots fired across the hall as the men in combat suits shot at will towards the young heroes. Aqualad and Miss Martian took cover behind the corners where the halls intersected while Artemis took cover behind Rocket's force field. She shot her arrows at the men down the hall, Rocket giving her a small opening as to allow the arrows to fly without interference. One by one, the men fell down unconscious, the last bit of them holding out for backup. But there backup would be late as Aqualad jumped out along with Miss Martian. The Atlantean raised his water barriers and launched towards two unsuspecting men. Miss Martian flew out right behind him and used her powers to lift the rest up into the air and slam them against the wall. As soon as they all fell, the Team picked themselves up and ran down the hall. More gun shots and shouts could be heard above them on the upper floors while civilians ran past them screaming for safety.

"_Zatanna, Superboy, more civilians are coming your way."_ Aqualad informed through the mental link.

"_Understood."_ Zatanna replied, her and Superboy directing all of the civilians out on the bottom floor all the while making sure that only the police officials came in and not more goons. It was starting to get crowded outside of the building.

"_Robin, Kid Flash, what are your positions?"_ their leader asked, his question echoing through both their minds. Kid and Robin were running down the hallway side by side, Robin keeping an eye on his wrist comp incase anything else popped up.

"_Robin and I have the fifth floor covered. We're making our way up to the sixth."_

"_We're never going to be able to evacuate these people out of the building in time. We have to take these creeps down, now."_ Robin stated firmly over the link.

"_Exactly what I was thinking;"_ Kaldur agreed, _"New plan, we drive these men up to the top levels—"_

"_I don't think that's necessary…" _Robin interrupted. He stopped in his tracks and Wally halted with him, looking back at his friend with concern.

"_Why?" _Artemis asked with one eyebrow raised.

"_Because they're heading to the CEO's office!" _Robin replied dreadfully.

"But that's Bruce Wayne's." Wally spoke out loud as to speak privately to just his friend.

"I know." He replied chalantly.

"_Isn't the CEO of Wayne Tech Bruce Wayne?" _M'gann asked for clarity.

"_Yeah, he funded for my application to attend Gotham Academy."_ Artemis answered.

"_Robin and Kid Flash, get ahead of these guys and converge with Zatanna and Superboy on the top level. We'll meet you there."_ Aqualad commanded.

"_On our way!" _Zatanna shouted. She dashed to the doors as Superboy followed her.

"How are we supposed to get up there fast enough?" he asked as they stopped just outside of the building. Zatanna looked up and so did he.

"We take a short cut." She said with a smirk.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**Urgh, I had to force myself to finish this chapter. Like literally, I kept on getting lazy and didn't want to keep writing. But really, the story's almost done… unfortunately.**

**I also noticed that I've been spelling Miss Martian's name wrong, as well as Arkham. Oopsie...**

**I wish to thank those who like the story and are taking the time to read it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you!**

**Sorry for any typos I've missed.**


End file.
